k_onfandomcom-20200222-history
Volume 1, Chapter 12
Volume 1, Chapter 12 is a chapter of the first Volume of the K-ON! Manga by Kakifly. Summary Yui is sleeping on her desk at school. As the bell rings, she wakes up while her friend Nodoka collects her blank test paper. On their way home, Nodoka asks Yui if she fell asleep because she studied that hard which Yui affirms at first until she reveals that she did not learn at all, something Nodoka could already tell by Yui's blank test paper. Yui answers to the question what she did instead of learning that she was playing guitar so she will be prepared for the welcoming concert for the new students that will save her club's future which is apparently threatened by Nodoka. The next day at school, she shows her rediscovered skills the club's president Ritsu who is pleased about it but solicitously asks if Yui did learn for the tests too, something which is not the case. Ritsu starts scolding her but Mio calms her by stating that one or two subjects won't be much trouble. However, Yui has problems in all subjects which leads Mio to faint on the spot. Tsumugi asks her if she will have to repeat the year at this rate to which Yui answers that the club is more important to her and although the other members are touched by this selfless attitude, Ritsu yells at her that the club is not more important in any way. All of the sudden, their adviser Sawako Yamanaka shows up with the insinuation that she might rig the test papers by stealing them from the other teachers, leading Ritsu to remind her that she is a teacher too. Sawako tells them that she was joking and puts Yui's fate in Mio's hands should she have to retake the tests. As the test results are out, a surprised Yui heads to the club room to tell the others that she is just one point away from failing, drawing the suspicion to Sawako who denies to be responsible for anything. The next day, Ritsu and Mio hear guitar noises coming out of the music room which come from Yui who started practicing very early in the morning. During lunch, Ritsu has to search for Mio who disappeared all of the sudden. She eventually finds her singing in the clubroom. Mio justifies it with her urge to do something after seeing Yui practicing so much and begs Ritsu to keep it a secret. After school, the two find Yui and Mugi making music together. As Mugi tells them that she too had to do something, Ritsu suggested to stay the night at school to practice. All of the sudden, Sawako appears again with the announcement that she has prepared something for them. At first, Ritsu thought about weird costumes again and starts to refuse her but Sawako actually meant sleeping bags, something Ritsu happily accepts. While practicing, Mio notices that Ritsu is rushing the drums too much. Ritsu asks Sawako about her opinion but their adviser is busy staring at Mugi's skirt while wondering if it would have more impact if it would be shorter, leading Ritsu to tell her to go home already. Before going to bed, Yui and Ritsu play with their sleeping bags. Ritsu notes that they actually had a good practice and that Sawako was pretty helpful this time. Sawako however already fell asleep long time ago. Trivia *This chapter is one of the few that are completely exclusive to the manga (excluding all chapters from the K-ON! College and K-ON! High School volumes). *The image of Sawako on this chapter is used for her introduction in the anime's first opening theme. Category:Manga Chapters